愛してる
by koichii
Summary: Hinamori Momo and Tōshirō Hitsugaya are the best of friends. Best of friends who are secretly and madly in love with each other. But will their feelings stay secret forever, especially with the arrival of a new girl? HitsuHina and IchiRuki! My first Bleach fic! XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Koichii desu. Yorushiko onegaishimasu! :)**

**While I'm not a newbie here in FFn, this is my first ever Bleach fic. Bleach is currently on my top one of favourite anime and HitsuHina as my favorite couple. I want to do a HitsuHina story, too, so here I am.**

**I hope you guys go easy on me. Gihihi. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and its characters.**

* * *

**In this story, Momo and Ichigo are cousins. This is AU. There may be some OOC but I'm not sure yet. Flames are accepted. Hyōrinmaru will just freeze the flames.**

**And, oh, they're all adults here. Tōshirō and Ichigo are 25, Rukia is 24 and Momo is 23. And ****Tōshirō is taller than Momo. Well, not towering but taller than her. Yeah. :D**

* * *

**Aishiteru**

"You know, you're such a nuisance. I can get out of there by myself." Hinamori Momo said as she and her best friend, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, headed home that night. The white-haired lad went to the bar where she and her friend, Rangiku, was and started dragging her to his car.

Tōshirō raised one perfect brow as he continue to drive. "Really? What if you got too drunk? That brown-haired bastard was looking maliciously at you and you didn't seem to notice it." He said, a small frown now evident on his handsome face.

Momo laughed. She knew what he was talking about. When she and Rangiku arrived at the bar, Aizen Sosuke had begun to flirt at her and didn't leave her side even once. She was flattered by the attention that a handsome guy like him was showing her but it was just that. She didn't feel any attraction for him. She turned to her best friend and poked his cheek with her index finger. "You sound jealous, Shirō-chan." She teasingly said.

Tōshirō blushed which made Momo laugh again. He coughed as he fixed his gaze at the road straight ahead. "You're imagining things, bed wetter. I think you're really drunk." He said.

"Awww… you're no fun, Shirō-chan."

Tōshirō rolled his eyes. "Bed wetter," He retaliated which made her pout at him. He smirked and was about to speak when a girl suddenly crossed the street. He stepped hard on the brakes to avoid hitting said girl.

If Momo wasn't wearing a seatbelt, she would've kissed the dashboard by now. "What was that?" She asked, her heart pounding so hard in her chest.

Tōshirō, whose heart was pounding, too, looked ahead but couldn't see the girl anymore _Did I hit her? _"A girl suddenly crossed the road. Stay here, hun. Don't open the door until I come back, okay?" With that, he went out of the car to check on the girl.

Meanwhile, Momo blushed at the endearment Tōshirō unconsciously used. She shook her head to discard her thoughts and calm herself. _Stop it, Momo._

When Tōshirō came back to the car half a minute later, he was already carrying someone in his arms. "I found her unconscious. She might have fainted because I'm sure I didn't hit her." He said. After placing the sleeping girl at the backseat, he started the car and drove to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"She's fine, Hitsugaya-kun. No broken bones or whatsoever. She just fainted due to stress." The doctor, Yamada Hanatarou, said after he examined the still unknown girl.

Tōshirō and Momo both got relieved. "Thanks, Yamada." The white-haired lad said. Hanatarou nodded then he excused himself from both of them. When the doctor was gone, the two then went to the room where the girl was situated.

They saw her sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Tōshirō noticed that the girl looked pale. "I wonder what happened to her." He murmured as he kept his hands on his pockets, all the time his eyes didn't leave the girl's face. _She's pretty._

Momo noticed the way Tōshirō was looking at the girl. She frowned. _He's just curious about her. I am, too. _She told herself. "You're staying here to watch over her, right? I'll go ahead." She said. She wanted to sleep for she's so tired already.

Tōshirō looked at her with a frown. "In this hour? It's dangerous for you to go home alone." He said. _Especially someone with the looks of you._

"I'm taking a cab." She said. "I want to sleep already." She added as she rubbed her eye.

Tōshirō's turquoise orbs softened as he stared at Momo. He held the girl's hand and led her to the huge couch. "The more dangerous it is then. I don't trust cabs at night." He said. "You can sleep here. I'll take you home in the morning, bed wetter." He got the extra blanket and tucked her on the couch.

"I hate hospitals." Momo sleepily mumbled as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Tōshirō chuckled.

* * *

The sunlight hitting her directly on the face woke up Momo the next day. She grumbled and was about to sleep again when she heard a familiar chuckle. Her brown eyes flew open and she saw Tōshirō grinning at her. "What are you smirking at?" She demanded irritably as she sat up, not minding the fact that her best friend was smiling. If everyone must know, Tōshirō Hitsugaya wasn't known for smiling, chuckling, laughing or showing a cheerful expression for that matter.

_Does she always have to look like this in the morning? _Tōshirō mused as he continue to stare at Momo. She had that sleepy look on her face which he found adorable and her hair was really messy. _Like she just woke up from a night of passionate lovemaking. _He mentally bitch slapped himself at that thought. _Stop that, you idiot. _He raised an eyebrow at the irritated dark-haired girl. "For a person who hated hospitals, you sure slept soundly." The corner of his mouth raised into a sloppy smirk when she pouted at him. He then turned to the raven-haired girl on the bed who was watching them. "I told you she's got a temper." He said which made the girl giggle. "Anyway, Rukia, meet Momo Hinamori. She's my best friend. Hun, Rukia Kuchiki." He introduced the two, unconsciously using an endearment for Momo again.

Rukia smiled at the blushing dark-haired girl on the couch. "Nice meeting you, Momo. Thanks for helping me."

Momo smiled back at Rukia. _She's pretty. _"Nice meeting you, too, Rukia-san. And don't mention it."

"Yamada said that Rukia can check out now." Tōshirō said. "But we've got a problem. She's got nowhere to go."

Momo looked at Rukia. "Where's your family, Rukia-san?" She asked.

"My parents died when I was just a baby. My older sister took care of me but she and her husband died in a car crash last year." Rukia said while looking down the floor. "I live in Rukongai actually but someone brought me here in Sereitei. She told me that she would give me a job but what she really did was trick me and steal my remaining money. I stayed on the streets for three days barely eating so that's why I fainted.**[1]**"

Momo felt pity for Rukia. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. She fell into deep thought for a moment then an idea came in her head. "I know! You can stay at home. My cousin won't mind for sure." _Ichigo would surely cave in to puppy dog eyes. _She thought while smiling to herself for the brilliant idea.

Rukia smiled again. "Thanks, Momo. I'll just stay for a few days. I'll find a job so I can go home."

Momo grinned as she nodded. Tōshirō felt relieved, too. "Okay, you two, I'll take you home now."

* * *

**[1] As I was typing Rukia's line, I couldn't help but remember that time when she acted in front of Isshin and Yuzu so she could stay at Ichigo's home. HAHA! XD**

******A/N: And that's chapter one! What do you think minna? Please read and review! :)**

**~koichii**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hadn't really expected to receive 7 reviews but thank you very much guys! I really appreciate it. Anyways, to those who reviewed: **hailey-shiro, ta, Saki-Hime, Shiro-Tammy996, SnowDreamy, icyangel27 **and **HitsuHinalover. **Thank you very much! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

* * *

**Aishiteru**

So Rukia stayed with Momo since then. Her cousin, Ichigo, doesn't know about it yet since he was in Rukongai for a business trip. Momo was happy to have Rukia since it was like having a sister. She wanted to have a sister but her parents died when she was very young, leaving her with her cousin Ichigo and his dad, Isshin, who passed away last year. So she was glad that they found Rukia. What she doesn't like though was Tōshirō's obvious fondness on Rukia, though he tries so hard to hide it through his practiced indifference. A day never passed that the white-haired lad wouldn't visit the raven-haired beauty.

And now, as she watched them talking and laughing (on Rukia's part) at the garden, her heart was slowly breaking. She'd loved Tōshirō ever since they were just kids and she hoped that someday he would love her, too. Not as a friend but as a lover. Two decades of her life was devoted to loving her best friend who was now looking at someone else.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them away. She went to the garden where Tōshirō and Rukia were. "Guys, I'm going out. If Ichigo calls, tell him I'll be back later." She said. She needed to get away from here. _From them._

Tōshirō frowned. "And where are you going?" He asked. "It's already dark."

Momo shrugged. "A friend of mine is celebrating her birthday." She lied, furiously hoping that Tōshirō would believe her. After all, he could read her like an open book. When he raised an eyebrow, she panicked. "Err… gotta go. See you!" With that, she hastily left.

The white-haired male sighed as he stood up. "See what I told you?" He asked Rukia. "She's so stubborn and a very bad liar."

Rukia smiled at him. "But you love her."

Tōshirō sighed then he nodded. "More than my own life." He replied as he looked at the path Momo took. "I'll go and follow her, Rukia. She's so clumsy. Something bad might happen to her."

The raven-haired woman giggled. "Momo's right. You're really overprotective." She said which made Tōshirō to look at her in surprise.

"She told you that?"

The petite woman nodded then she smiled again. "Yes. Aside from her cousin, you're everything that she talks about." She said which surprised Tōshirō even more.

* * *

As opposed to what she'd told Tōshirō and Rukia, Momo just went to her favourite coffee shop. She ordered a milkshake and five strawberry cheesecake then settled at the corner table and got her laptop from her backpack. She then logged in to Facebook and updated her status.

**Hinamori Momo **_I'm missing you… :C_

_September 10 at 6:50 pm **· **Like · Comment · Share_

True, she really missed Tōshirō. She missed the times that he would go visit her just to irritate her. She missed the times when he would make her favourite food. She missed their food trips, movie marathons, arguments. Everything. She missed him.

Ever since Rukia came, Tōshirō's got no time for her. He's always seen hanging around Rukia. She couldn't blame the raven-haired woman though. She knew that no one could really choose who to love. She just have to accept that Tōshirō only sees her as his best friend and a sister.

"Just as I thought, you're here." A familiar deep voice said which made Momo look up in surprise. She got even more surprised when she realized that it was Tōshirō.

The white-haired male frowned at her. "What's with that face?" He asked as he sat, not across her, but beside her.

Momo instantly closed her laptop. "What are you doing here? And where's Rukia?" She asked instead of answering his question. She looked around the café, trying to find the petite raven-haired woman.

"Rukia's at your house." Tōshirō said then he got her milkshake and took a long sip. "Is your friend's birthday party to be held here?" He asked as he got one strawberry cheesecake and began eating it.

Momo glared at her best friend as her heart began to pump mad. "Oh, shut up. Why are you here?" She asked again.

Tōshirō shrugged as he finished the strawberry cheesecake. He got another one and began eating it, too. "I wanted to have some strawberry cheesecake?" He offered which made the dark-haired woman pout at him. He smirked. "I got worried you'll go to a bar again so I decided to follow you." He admitted.

"Overprotective," Momo mumbled irritably but deep inside she's happy. Happy that Tōshirō cares for her. _Even as a friend only. Ouch! _"Hey! You ate all my cheesecakes!" She exclaimed when she found the plate in front of her empty. She smacked Tōshirō's arm. "Shirō-chan! That's the last cheesecake they have here!"

Tōshirō raised an eyebrow at her. "Good thing you're back, Bed Wetter. You've been acting weird these past few days. What's wrong?" He asked as he stared intently at her.

Momo felt herself blushing as Tōshirō went on staring at her. She looked away and took a sip of her milkshake. "You're just paranoid, Tōshirō. I'm fine, okay?"

Tōshirō scowled this time. He was about to speak when his phone suddenly rang, surprising them both. "Hitsugaya," He grumbled the moment he received the call. He listened to his assistant on the other line then he sighed. "Okay, I'll be there." He hung up then he turned back to Momo who was finishing her milkshake. "I'm going to Karakura tonight. The clients were requesting for me."

Momo nodded as she finished her drink. Same old workaholic Tōshirō. Ever since the white-haired lad took over the 10th Division of the elite Gotei 13 Group of Companies at the early age of 20, he became obsessed with work. She considered it a miracle that she was still able to see him and talk to him like this with the amount of work he have in his hands. "Okay," She said.

"I'll take you home first." Tōshirō said which made Momo look up at him. "I'm serious, Momo. I won't leave you here alone." He added when she pouted at him.

"Fine," Momo grumbled as she stood up and placed her laptop back in her bag. She was just acting irritated to hide the happiness she felt. Being with Tōshirō like this was enough for her.

A few minutes later and they arrived at her house. "I can't go inside. I still have a flight to catch." Tōshirō said.

Momo nodded then she got out of his car. She looked back when Tōshirō called her name. Then much to her surprise, he pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. She didn't realize it that he got out of his car, too, and followed her. "Take care, okay?" He whispered in her ear before letting her go. "Come on, go inside." He said then he did something that he rarely does and only in front of her. He smiled softly.

And Momo's heart was warmed by that smile. She smiled back at him. A true smile. "Take care, too. Come back to me safe, okay?"

He nodded. "Promise," She gave him another smile then she went inside the house. When Tōshirō made sure that Momo was safe behind the door, he went back to his car and drove away.

* * *

_Just what the hell was that about? _Momo silently mused as she plodded on the hallway towards her bedroom. She touched her forehead as a slow smile graced her lips. _Tōshirō…_

"Kyaaaaa!"

She was suddenly pulled out of her daydreaming when she heard Rukia scream from the other room. She instantly ran to Ichigo's room where the petite raven-haired woman was currently staying, thinking all the time that a thief might have intruded in the house. "Rukia! Are –What's going on here?" She asked when she saw her cousin, Ichigo, sporting his usual scowl and messy orange hair, standing at the foot of the bed. Rukia, on the other hand, was on the bed, wide-eyed and holding the covers up to her neck. Momo's eyes widened when she noticed that Ichigo was just wearing a pair of pants and nothing else. "Ichi**[1]**! What did you do?"

The orange head shot her an irritated look. "I was trying to sleep in MY bed when that woman screamed and kicked me off." He said, giving emphasis on the word my.

"You touched me, you pervert!" Rukia yelled at him.

Ichigo messed up his already messy orange hair in frustration. "I told you I didn't mean to touch you. How could I have known that someone's sleeping in my room?" He then gave Momo a look which told her to explain.

Momo grinned sheepishly then she cleared her throat. Ichigo was already pissed so she better explain it well. "Tōshirō and I found Rukia a few days ago. She's got nowhere to go so I decided to let her stay here for a while." She then told her cousin about Rukia's problem.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "You and Tōshirō are too trusting. How sure are we that she's got no bad intentions?" He asked as he threw Rukia a malicious look.

The petite raven-haired woman frowned then she threw a pillow at Ichigo which hit the orange head straight to the face. "How dare you, you carrot top!" She yelled then she ran out of the room.

Ichigo punched the pillow in irritation then he turned to Momo who was frowning at him. "What?"

"You're so mean, Ichi." She said then she left the room to follow Rukia. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

* * *

Momo found Rukia on the garden, sitting on one of the stone benches there. She sat beside the frowning raven-haired woman. "I'm apologizing for Ichigo's actions and what he said a while ago, Rukia." She said."He's really not like that. He's just protective of me."

"But it doesn't give him the right to treat people like crap." Rukia grumbled.

Momo sighed. "Yes, I know. And I knew he'd realized it by now. That's why I'm apologizing to you on his behalf." She said. "The guest room isn't ready yet so you can sleep in my room."

Rukia's frown was replaced with a smile. "Thanks, Momo. I'm glad you're not like that carrot top." She pouted when she remembered Ichigo once more.

Momo shook her head. "No. I should be the one thanking you." When Rukia looked confused, she smiled. "Aside from me, you're the very first female who was able to hit Ichigo. Congratulations." She explained. Rukia laughed.

* * *

**[1] Yachiru's nickname for Ichigo. I also want Momo to call him 'Ichi'. I think it's cute.**

**Please read and review! :)**

**~koichii**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I am so busy these past few days and for the next days so I might not be able to update my stories that much. But don't worry, I won't abandon any of them. I'll find time to update them constantly.**

**To those who reviewed chapter two:** hailey-shiro, Shiro-Tammy996, icyangel27, Reader-Favs, toastedbunnies, Saki-Hime **and **hitsuhina forever bestcouple. **SANKYUU! :)**

**Here's chapter three for all of you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Aishiteru**

Tōshirō sighed when the meeting finally ended. He got up from his seat and stretched his sore muscles. All he wanted to do now was sleep. It had been five hours since he left for Karakura and he wasn't able to rest yet.

"Taichō! The suite is ready." His executive assistant, Rangiku Matsumoto, announced as she bounced towards him.

The white-haired lad nodded as he grabbed his briefcase. "Thanks, Matsumoto. I expect those papers I assigned you to do be delivered to me first thing in the morning."

The busty strawberry blonde woman's eyes widened for a moment at what he said then she pouted at him. "Eh, Taichō! I can't do it tonight. I'm going to the bar with Izuru, Abarai and Hisagi." She complained, referring to the executive assistants of the other heads of Gotei 13 and her fellow drinking buddies.

"Then you shouldn't go to the bar and do your share of paperwork." He said, silently asking the heavens why wasn't he given with an assistant that was as efficient and hardworking as the eighth division executive assistant, Ise Nanao. Or someone as obedient as the twelfth division executive assistant, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Taichō! You're so mean! I would call Hina-chan and tell her that you've been so mean to me again." Matsumoto threatened. She and Momo are close friends though not as close as Tōshirō and Momo.

A nerve twitched on Tōshirō's forehead when Momo was mentioned. "Don't you dare involve Hinamori in here, Matsumoto." He warned.

"Taichō, relax. You're always so uptight. I know! Why don't you already ask Hina-chan out so you could be more carefree?" Matsumoto suggested while giving her superior a friendly slap at the back. She was laughing at her brilliant suggestion when she noticed the white aura surrounding Tōshirō Hitsugaya. She gulped. "Err… Taichō, I'm going ahead now. My sake's calling for me. See you tomorrow!" Then with that, she dashed out of the conference room towards safety.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Tōshirō's original plan when he went to the bedroom suite reserved for him at the hotel they were staying in was to take a cold shower and take a well-deserved sleep. But when he got out of the bathroom, totally refreshed and ready to jump on the bed, he saw the stack of papers and his laptop at the desk on the coffee table, probably left there by his ever so reliable executive assistant.

_Might as well do some paperwork. _He mused as he went to the sitting room and opened his laptop. He knew that if he relied the paperwork to Matsumoto, it would surely take forever. _But maybe Momo's online now. I'll just check for a moment. _He added in his mind as he logged in to Facebook. He knew that Momo was a Facebook addict.

A scowl showed on his serious features when he didn't see her name on the online list. He went to her profile and was about to post something when her status caught his eyes.

**Hinamori Momo **_I'm missing you… :C  
September 10 __· __5 __Likes __**· **__Comment __**· **__Share_

The status was posted five hours ago. _We were at the café when she posted this. _He realized. The status had five likes but no comment. _I wonder who this 'you' is. _He thought as he suddenly got jealous when he thought that maybe it was a guy. He commented on her status.

**Hitsugaya Tōshirō **_I miss you, too, Momo. Don't be sad. I'll be back tomorrow.  
September 10 at 11:56pm __**· **__Like_

He honestly didn't expect Momo to reply to his comment so he got genuinely surprised when she did a few seconds later.

**Hinamori Momo **_Shut up, Hitsugaya-kun. Why are you still up anyway?  
September 10 at 11:57pm __**· **__Like_

Tōshirō glanced at the stack of papers beside him for a moment then he shrugged. They're Matsumoto's responsibility. He would force that assistant of his to do her work tomorrow. For now, he would just spend his time talking to Momo online.

**Hitsugaya ****Tōshirō **_I'm keeping a girl company. Seems like she couldn't sleep.  
September 10 at 11:58pm __**· **__Like_

* * *

Momo frowned at Tōshirō's reply while her heart ached. She thought that he's with another girl right now. She didn't hold back the tears and let them fall down her rosy cheeks. Good thing Rukia was already asleep or else the raven-haired gal would surely be worried about her. Through blurry eyes, she typed back a reply.

**Hinamori Momo **_You're such a playboy. I'm surprised you're still single.  
September 11 __**· **__Just now __**·**__ Like_

**Hitsugaya ****Tōshirō **_Many are expressing their undying love for me, baby. But don't worry, I'm all yours.  
September 11 __**· **__Just now __**·**__ Like_

Momo blushed furiously when she read Tōshirō's reply. Good thing he couldn't see her right now. She then frowned. Is he flirting with her?

**Hinamori Momo **_Tell that to the marines. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!  
September 11 __**· **__1 minute ago __**·**__ Like_

**Hitsugaya ****Tōshirō **_Okay. Goodnight, Momo. Dream of me.  
September 11 __**· **__Just now __**·**__ Like_

**Hinamori Momo **_Nightmare :P  
__September 11 __**· **__Just now __**·**__ Like_

**Hitsugaya ****Tōshirō **O.O"_  
September 11 __**· **__Just now __**·**__ Like_

Momo shut down her laptop then she went to the bed and settled down beside a peacefully sleeping Rukia. She grabbed her favorite snowy-white pillow and hugged it tight as she closed her eyes. She was confused with Tōshirō's actions. It's normal that he's sweet to her for they're really close ever since they were just kids but for him to be flirting with her was another story. _Does he like me, too? _She asked herself as she slowly drifted off to dreamland with thoughts of a certain snow-haired, green-eyed lad, filling her mind.

* * *

When Momo went down for breakfast the next day, she found Rukia eating at the poolside. "Ohayou," She greeted as she got a strawberry from a bowl settled on the table and popped it in her mouth. She sat across the raven-haired female and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Ohayou, Momo." Rukia greeted back with a smile. "Say, are you doing something today?" She asked.

Momo reviewed her mental calendar before answering. "I've got a photo shoot at two in the afternoon." She said. At the age of 20, she's already a famous professional photographer. She's got passion for photography and decided to make a living out of what she loved to do. So far, she's got several awards because of her work. "Why have you asked?"

Rukia looked reluctant for a moment, almost as if she was embarrassed. "I was thinking if you could accompany me. I'm going to find a job but I'm not familiar with Sereitei yet." She explained. "But it's alright if you're busy. I don't want to be a nuisance."

"No, it's alright." Momo said with a kind smile. "We can go now then we'll just stop at 2pm. How's that sound to you?"

"Great!" Rukia exclaimed with a grateful smile. She was about to speak again when Ichigo suddenly appeared. He was just wearing a black swimming trunks and was talking on his phone. A towel was slung on his shoulder. "What did you said? She resigned?" He asked darkly. "No. I have lots of things to do. Shit. Find me another one now." He then turned off the phone. "What a problem." He mumbled then he saw Momo and Rukia. "Morning, Momo." He greeted as he messed his cousin's hair. She pouted at him which made him chuckle. He then raised an eyebrow at Rukia who scowled at him.

Momo just ignored the exchange between Ichigo and Rukia. "Morning, Ichi. What was that about?" She asked, referring to the phone call he just had.

Ichigo scowled again when he was reminded of the call. "My assistant suddenly resigned. And I have lots of things to finish." He complained.

Momo furrowed her brows. "Why would Natalie resign?" She asked. She knew Ichigo's assistant. She was a very sweet and soft-spoken lady.

"Maybe she couldn't take his attitude." Rukia said. Momo was sweat dropped at the comment.

Ichigo glared at Rukia who smirked at him. "You're really pushing your luck, midget." He growled. He winced when the raven-haired woman suddenly kicked him on the shin. "You!"

Momo raised her hands to stop the two. "Okay, guys. No need to get violent." She said. "I have an idea. Ichi, Rukia is looking for a job. Maybe you can hire her."

"WHAT!" The two yelled, making Momo cover her ears. Ichigo and Rukia then glared at each other. "I don't want to work for him!" The raven-haired woman exclaimed.

"And I don't want you to screw up my work." Ichigo spat then he left his phone and towel on an empty chair and headed to the pool. "No way, midget." Rukia glared even more at him.

Momo sighed as she face-palmed herself. _At least I tried._

* * *

**And that's chapter three! What do you think? Please read and review minna. :3  
**

**~koichii**


End file.
